Gentle Soul, Reassuring Heart
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: Ed and Edd have confessed their feelings for each other. But a dark cloud of doubt hangs over them as they ponder just how to tell the others. And when they stumble across an innocent mind, a possible outlet is made clear.


Gentle Soul, Reassuring Heart

A/N: This is part of a deviantART collab with a club I'm a member of. The idea is to draw or write a scene depicting a neighbor kid's reaction to learning about Ed and Edd's relationship.

I picked Jimmy. So enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a calm winter day. All around the northern hemisphere, in the more northern regions, snow was falling. It was enough to, if one could view the earth from space, appear that a new, giant polar ice cap had formed.

In one sleepy cul-de-sac, the snow was especially pristine. Calm, slow, quiet, and the new-snow sheen glazed the land in an almost blindingly beautiful white glow., all save for two sets of tracks leading from one house. The tracks marked the path of two young men whose minds were currently occupied with thoughts of love.

And, coincidentally enough, for one another, as it turned out.

The taller of the two, clad in a green coat built for winter, gently but firmly held the hand of the shorter, who was covered with a thick fluffy red coat.

"Hey, Double D?" asked the taller. The one called Double D looked up at him.

"Yes, Ed?" he said. Hey, a rhyme.

Ed gave him a slightly concerned look. "When should we tell them?"

It was a question that had unconsciously been avoided by the pair. They had been together for a few months now and still no one knew. The only reason they were holding hands now was because no one else was around.

That's always a big question for a newly-formed homosexual couple. When to go public. In a perfect world, no one would mind, or tease you for it, or anything like that. People could just live their lives and not care if someone else likes a person's hoo-hoo instead of their ha-ha. So to speak.

But it wasn't a perfect world, and even though the two only knew and regularly talked to eight other people about their age, if you'll pardon the unfortunate reference, eight is enough.

"I don't know," said Double D, so nicknamed for the less-than-ordinary spelling of his name, Eddward.

"What about who to tell?"

"... I don't know, Ed."

They walked through the snow. Both of them spaced out at the same time, and neither of them noticed another Peach Creek resident walking straight towards them. The pair collided with the third party, and all involved fell to the snow. The lovers never separated hands.

"Oof!" said the young boy they literally ran into. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about--" he stopped when he saw who he had hit. "Oh, hello, Ed and Double D!" He liked the two of them better now that they seemed to be spending a bit less time away from the usual, arrogant third member of their group. And also that Ed seemed to actually shower regularly for some reason.

"Hello, Jimmy," the two said at the same time. No one tells you that when you're with someone you love you start saying things at the same time without even noticing. But the problem is, if you try to listen for it, you end up messing up the perfect timing. It's like reverse Tinkerbell, it only exists if you don't believe it does.

"Where's Eddy?" said Jimmy. He was slightly shocked when the two Eds didn't have a clue. "You don't know? Wow... that's a new one."

"It is, isn't it?" said Double D.

"We've been thinking about other things," said Ed.

"Oh, I see! Well, have a good day!" said the young boy. He walked past them, and both Ed and Edd nodded to one another.

No one their age they could trust... that was agreed upon.

_But Jimmy wasn't their age._ And he was the perfect person to help.

"Jimmy, wait!" said Ed. Jimmy stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"We need to tell you something, Jimmy..." said Edd.

"Ah, say no more," he said. "I can see it in you both. The relaxed posture, the slow, gentle breaths, the subtle happy expressions... that and the fact you two are holding hands." Jimmy smiled. "But go ahead. I might be wrong."

Edd shivered. It had nothing to do from the cold. He hadn't seemed to notice before, but Jimmy was scarily perceptive about some things.

"Well... we're... we..." Edd began but couldn't finish.

"Gay," Ed finished for him.

"Oh, that's lovely!" said Jimmy. From anyone else, the sarcasm that would have existed in that simple sentence would have been biting. But from Jimmy, that sentence meant exactly what it said. "Love is a many splendored thing, and it knows no race, faith, or gender! And if true love exists, then it matters not between who and whom! I'm happy for you both, and I can only say I wish I had your courage!"

Courage? Oh the irony. But Jimmy was right, of course.

"Th... thank you, Jimmy. That's so comforting," said Edd.

"Yeah, it makes me feel better too," said Ed. The two of them turned to each other.

Jimmy sensed what they wanted to do. "Go ahead. I won't point," he said.

Ed and Edd's faces came closer slowly. They'd done it before, in secret, but now that a friend knew and accepted it, and bore witness to the event... something in them flared up. A passion that needed prying eyes in order to burn.

And the pair enjoyed every sweet, tender minute of it.


End file.
